


Finders Keepers

by ionlyjoinedforfanfic



Category: Morgan (2016)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionlyjoinedforfanfic/pseuds/ionlyjoinedforfanfic
Summary: Skip is a nutritionalist/chef who (for reason not explored here) is working in a remote location with a group of people. Over years they have paired off but your and Skip's relationship has been little more than flirting - until now!
Relationships: Skip Vronsky/Reader, Skip Vronsky/You
Kudos: 3





	Finders Keepers

"Is that my sweater?" Skip leaned against the fridge with his arms folded eyeing you up and down.

"Maybe," you smirked grabbing a slice of cucumber from the salad he was making and popping it in your mouth.

You'd found it discarded one night over the back of a chair, took it because you were a little chilly, originally intended to return it, except that now it was your favourite. You would throw it on at night in your room, snuggle into it whilst watching a film or reading a book. It needed a wash really, but it smelled of Skip and that was part of the appeal - the warmth of the soft wool and deep smell of his cologne.

You liked Skip, he was sweet, and funny, and cute. Actually, after a few years stuck here together, he seemed to have grown more and more attractive. That wasn't fair, you remembered thinking he was good looking when you first met but you'd come here to be away from all that, interested in furthering your career rather than romantic attachments. That, however, was an age ago and your feelings had changed - lonely and horny. Skip had indeed become a very interesting prospect. He had made a move early on and been rebuffed and though he enjoyed flirting with you, he never overstepped again - as sexually frustrated as he was, Skip was a gentleman.

"You going to give it back?"

"Maybe," you went to grab from the salad again, but he snatched the bowl away, cocked his head and offered his own little smirk, "Eventually."

Dinner was a typical affair - food was good, conversation flowed. You purposely didn't change out of the sweater, silently and playfully taunting Skip from across the table. He smiled into his glass of wine, it reached his eyes, blue and twinkling, sparking feelings within. You said little to each other directly, had little opportunity after as you cleared the plates and were cornered by Kathy, yet you had thought how later you may be able to negotiate the ownership of the woollen garment.

\---X---

Skip reclined in the chair on the porch, nursed a drink, the half empty bottle resting on the table next to his crossed feet. It wasn't unusual to find him here late at night, seeking a quiet moment and escape the noise of Brenda and Darren and their amorous activities from the room next to his. As nice as the old house was, the walls were thin. His eyes looked heavy as he stared off into the distance.

"Got one on those for me?"

"Yeah sure," he answered without glancing your way, poured more into the glass before passing it to you and getting his first good look. His eyes dragged over your body, he snatched up the bottle and took a swig, stuttered a cough.

You still wore the sweater but little else, he would easily be able to tell there was no bra let alone t-shirt beneath, naked legs disappearing beneath the grey woollen knit.

"Everything okay?"

"Hmmm, why wouldn't it be?" You grinned before sipping the amber liquid. "Just come to return your top."

"Now?" Another full top to toe assessment, he adjusted in his chair. Poor Skip, it was really too easy to get him going, of course you knew full well the agony of the absence of someone's most intimate touch and here you were torturing the man. "Don't you think you'll be a little cold?"

"Hmm maybe you have a point," you mused, pulling the fabric away from you a little, "Maybe I should go to my room to take it off."

"Probably best." He said gulping from the bottle once more.

You twirled on your heels and began to walk away before calling back, "you coming?"

You had reached the staircase before Skip had caught up completely, though he decided to trail a little behind you as if he needed you to lead the way. You were happy, grinning thinking about his current view. Although the sweater was too big for you, it wasn't particularly long. Right now, at his angle, he would surely be able to see the bottom of your ass cheeks peeking from beneath, a flash of colour from the small panties you wore (the only thing other than the sweater).

You twirled again only once you were standing in your bedroom, facing Skip who was closing the door behind him. You took a sip from your glass before placing it on the nightstand. Skip still had the bottle in his hand, it dangled down near his leg, looked at a loss of what to do.

"Skip," you cooed, "do you really want it back? It's just y'know I'm kinda fond of it."

His free hand rubbed the back of his neck, a faint smile emerging through his scruffy beard. "Well, it does look good on you but it's one of my favourites. I've been looking for it."

"Oh, I see. But...I think I'll keep it."

"Will you now?" His smile now full and beaming.

"Yep. If you want it, you'll have to come and take it from me."

He threw his head back with laughter, "You serious?"

"Absolutely!"

He peered back to the door then you, now perched on the edge of the bed.

"Fuck. Okay, okay."

His hand scratching at his blond hair before dragging down over his face, then strode towards the bed, when he was close enough he placed the bottle next to your nearly empty glass. Yet the closer he moved to you, the further you shuffled on to the bed. The only way to get to you was to climb up on the mattress - and that was what he did. Placing his fist down first, the mattress dipped underneath his weight, dipped further still when the other joined, before each knee - Skip crawling on the bed and over you, caging you beneath him. Your heart began to pound, body flutter and tingle as he stalked over you, finally stopping when his face was level with yours.

“Last chance," it was a quiet, almost whisper, playful but also offering an out.

"Oh, but I really want to keep it. I'm sure we can arrange payment."

Skip went to kiss you, though stopped dead, "Wait are you paying me for the sweater or am I paying you with the sweater? Either way..." Arching his brows.

You grabbed the collar of his t-shirt, "I really don't care." you giggled as you pulled him in for a kiss.

Skip's pump lips crashed against yours, tongues urgently twisting together as you scrambled to rid each other of your clothing. How long had it been since you had both been with someone? The years admiring one another from afar seemed stupid now that couldn't get enough of each other. With each kiss, each caress, fluttering embers turned to flames surging through you. Skip was down to his boxers nearly as quickly as you discarded the much fought after sweater. His large hands roamed your exposed skin - needing to feel all of your body, they skimmed from shoulder down your arm, brushed the expanse of your back before grabbing your behind, swept from the round of your bottom over the thickness of your thighs before stretching to your calf, then up again. Drinking in your body, making up for the years of denial, Skip was determined to examine and enjoy all of you and you understood completely. Your own hands explored Skip, carded through his scruffy blond locks and beard, gripped his broad shoulders, tranced over his soft tummy all the while your mouth attached to his. Soon your underwear was discarded too, settling on your side, Skip's thigh nestled between your legs, hand on your hip encouraging you to move. You ground down onto him, rubbed your core against him, the friction felt so good that soon you were mewling his name. The thick firmness of Skip's muscular leg between yours had you wanton with desire, he pressed upwards to your core, increasing the wonderful pressure. His mouth had left yours, nibbling ear and kissing down your neck towards your breast, took your nipple into his mouth as you rocked against him, his tongue flicking and circling the peak. His own groans filling to room, calls of ecstasy, as if tasting a delicious feast and overwhelmed with each morsel. Eventually, he mumbled breathlessly, "Do you have something?"

You let out another deep moan before answering, "Top drawer, behind you." He reached around, disrupting the intoxicating rhythm and partly breaking the connection of your bodies. He stretched over and rooted around before producing a condom.

"These still good?"

"Uh huh, I checked the date earlier."

Skip laughed before kissing your neck once more, "Oh yeah, been planning this?"

"Hmmm but I thought the sweater was Dr Ziegler's."

"Sorry to disappoint you." He kissed you deeply, both hands either side of your face drawing you to him, pulling you with him as he turned on his back leaving you on top of him. You adjusted your legs so that you straddled his hips; his cock thick, hard, up towards his stomach. You continued kissing and grinding your swollen clit against him – true bliss, especially as his hands continued to roam your body but it was not enough. You yearned for more. You broke away from him, shuffled down a little to allow him access to himself. Skip tore open the wrapper with his teeth and put on the condom, a nervous smile as his eyes met yours during the act - an awkward reprieve to your lusty entanglement. How often had your eyes met during the mundanity of the days spent together? You always had a natural and easy connection, familiarity and friendship, but this was new. Wanting and yearning not uncomfortable but a pinch of anxiety to what you were about to do - not that you were going to do it but that expectations were high and neither of you wanted to disappoint the other. Your fingertips gently brushed his thigh, offered your own smile, one of reassurance - to let him know that you were already enjoying yourself. Once he had lined himself with you, his hands moved to your hips when your lowered yourself on to him.

You couldn’t stifle your moan as he filled you, you had relied on yourself to satisfy your needs - and it didn’t compare. You stalled a moment, wanted to bask in the pleasure of it all, the feeling of Skip inside of you. Skip, however, had been patient enough and his long fingers squeezed your fleshy ass as his tilted his hips beneath you. You began to roll yours, moaned again at the new sensation, matching the one which escaped Skip’s lips. It felt good, so good, that soon you were lost in it, heat and tension building, warmth and pleasure now all consuming as you reached closer to orgasm. Skip was lost too, he began to trust up, the snap of his hips burying himself deeper inside of you, hitting the sweet spot within. You screamed in delight when it first happened, spurred him on and soon his name and a stream of expletives tumble from your lips as you cum, nails digging into the flesh of his chest. Skip wasn’t finished; gripping firmly, he flipped you over on to your back - you let out a squeal of a giggle but soon it's replaced by other sounds. Skip chasing his own release frantically fucking you down into the mattress, offering sloppy kisses to the crook of your neck, when he called your name it's soft whisper, raspy and filled with affection that somewhat at odds with what he’s just done to you yet so complimentary, so intimate.

You lie entangled together, panting, coming down from your high, savouring each other and the moment. The minutes stretch on and neither of you make to move, the warm connection of your bodies is too intoxicating. Skip placed soft kisses to your skin, and you sought out his lips with your own.

“So do we I get to keep the sweater or do we need more negotiations?” you giggled, finally catching your breath.

Skip’s laughed softly, squeezed you, “You can have whatever you want if we get to do that again!”


End file.
